mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Kikuchi vs. Shinya Aoki
The fight was for the Shooto middleweight (168 pounds) championship, with Shinya Aoki defending. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They clinched. Aoki had the plum. He put Kikuchi in the corner. Kikuchi kneed the body. Four thirty-five. Kikuchi has the leg. Aoki pulled standing half-guard there a bit... He went back to hopping on one leg with four fifteen as he defended the single. Four minutes. This is strange. Kikuchi kneed that leg. Aoki pulled standing guard and worked towards something, this is a high high guard. He's trying for a standing triangle probably. Three thirty-five. Kikuchi is leaning him into the corner. Three fifteen. Aoki let it go back to a regular clinch. Three minutes. Aoki has Kikuchi's arm trapped behind his back in the CLINCH. Hmm. Awkward stuff here. Two thirty-five remaining. Aoki pulled standing guard again. He was working that arm behind the back as he did. Two fifteen. He was trying some strange wristlock and it was looking good. Two minutes. Kikuchi went to the ground in guard. Aoki locked up a triangle but his arm was trapped inside as well. He pulled his arm out there. One thirty-five. That triangle is in. Aoki was trying to turn on top with it. He was working a foothold at the same time. One fifteen. Kikuchi was still hammerfisting the hip constantly. One minute. That triangle's been in for nearly a minute, maybe a bit over even. The ref turned them away from the ropes there. Thirty-five. Aoki let it go a bit. He retained the basic hold of the triangle. He was working the arm now or trying. He hammerfisted from the bottom. Fifteen. Kikuchi landed four rights and two more, still in the hold to the end as the first round ended. 10-9 Aoki. Aoki had some redness over his left eye but that was it. The second round began. Four thirty-five. Aoki looked bizarrely relaxed. They clinched. Four fifteen as Kikuchi got a trip to half-guard. The ref dragged them away from the ropes. Four minutes. Three thirty-five as Kikuchi landed a right hand. Aoki retained guard. Aoki was working towards an omoplata. Possible gogoplata. Three fifteen. Maybe an armbar. He hammerfisted from the bottom repeatedly, especially the right, over and over to the top of the head. Three minutes. Still going strong. Right hammerfists. Kikuchi was now replying with knees to the buttocks. Two thirty-five. Aoki worked an armbar, he nearly had it extended, he did. Kikuchi was fighting it though. Two fifteen, they're in a strange position here. Two minutes. Kikuchi has the back now, right hammerfist. Aoki rolled and retained guard there. One thirty-five. Aoki was active off his back. Kikuchi seemed tired. one fifteen. One minute. Kikuchi replied with a good right and landed another and another. Another. Kikuchi landed a right hammefist to the body, solid punch. Thirty-five. Kikuchi worked the body and landed two good right hands there. Another. Another. Fifteen. He worked the body. He landed another right and worked the section right at the heart. He landed a pair of rights to the face and the second round ended. Probably 10-9 Kikuchi. The third round began. Time was called because widdle Aoki had a pwobwem with his glove. The referee attended to it. They fixed it and the fighters touched gloves and continued. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Kikuchi kneed the thigh twice, the third one hit the groin flush and Aoki was hurting very obviously. He collapsed to his knees in the neutral corner and he was holding his groin and rocking back and forth. Owwww. He was talking to his corner while holding his nuts. Aoki got up and he was taking short breaths with his hands on his knees. He paced. He was ready to go. They touched gloves and continued. Four fifteen. They clinched. Four minutes. Kikuchi kneed the thigh sixt imes and another one there. Three thirty-five. Kikuchi kneed the leg twice and the thigh three times. Another pair of knees there. Another. Three fifteen. Another knee. Another and another. Another. Aoki wasn't liking these at all. Three minutes with another, and three more. Another. Another. Another to the body, another to the thigh. The ref broke them up and they touched gloves. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Aoki landed a jab. One thirty-five. Aoki has some blood above his lips. Kikuchi landed an inside kick. One fifteen left. Kikuchi landed an inside kick. One minute. Aoki sprawled stuffing a single. He stood to the clinch. Kikuchi kneed the thigh and the leg. He landed three foot stomps and kneed the thigh four times there. Two more foot stomps. Thirty. Another foot stomp and a pair of knees to the thigh. Fifteen remaining. Three knees to the thigh. Another. Another hard one. Another harder one. The third round ended. 10-9 Kikuchi. 29-28 Kikuchi for me. Buuuut... They gave it to Aoki, a split.